Paintball Wars
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Deep in the Imag-I-Nation a paintball war breaks out. Jeff Hardy/OC Shannon Moore/OC and a few others


Jeff Hardy was walking through his yard getting work done as the seasons were changing and he needed to get the trees planted into the ground before started to cool down and fall came quickly. While he was working his wife Krista was inside taking care of their daughter Arianna who was only a few months old and he was more in love with Krista and his daughter then ever before. Jeff was also taking some time off from being in the ring so he could focus on his life, and just being at home with his girls. Jeff was busy working and didn't hear the truck pull into the drive as he had on his ear buds in listening to music when he felt something hit his back and he screamed out as it was pretty painful. Jeff stood up and turned around and took his ear buds out and glared at the person who was holding a paintball gun in his hands and laughing his ass off.

"Damn it Shannon what the fuck was that for?" Jeff growled

"Because I felt like it bitch. What is up?" Shannon asked while still laughing.

"Um I was planting the trees so they were in the ground before the weather changes around here. What is up with you beside shooting me in the back with a paintball. Which I will get you back for." Jeff told him.

"I know and I will be ready. Not much just picked up Kyndal and she is at home unpacking and then headed here. Is Krista home?" Shannon asked

"Yes you ass or I wouldn't be outside I would be in with Arianna taking care of her." Jeff said "Now that you are here you can help me clean up. I just finished up when you shot me in the back you fucker."

Shannon and Jeff cleaned up the mess and finally had things picked up when they walked into the house. Krista couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jeff's back and knew that Shannon had gotten him again. In the last few days there had been a constant paintball war between Jeff, Shannon and Shane Helms.

"Did you get the trees planted?" Krista asked as Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I did babe. Can you keep him away for a few minutes? I'm getting in the shower." Jeff said but it was really a question.

"Sure babe. Ari just went down for her nap." Krista said right before Jeff claimed her lips in a tender kiss. "Hm" once the kiss broke and husband and wife were wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other.

"Hey hey knock it off will ya." Shannon said with a groan.

"Shut it Shannon. I will be back down in a few gotta take a shower." Jeff said and his best friend just waived him off.

"So Shannon where is my sister?" Krista asked knowing that her sister just got back into town from seeing their grandparents.

"She just got home. I picked her up from the airport and I said that I was headed over here to get Jeff back from what he did to me in my own shop this morning and she said she would be over as soon as she took a shower." Shannon said to his sister in law.

"Okay. I talked to her yesterday and she said that our grandparents were doing good. Jeff and I are thinking about heading out in a few weeks when Arianna is 3 months." Krista said as she heard a car pull into the drive. "Looks like Kyndal is here."

With that being said Shannon took off out of the house and outside to help Kyndal out of her truck and right into his arms. Krista looked out and she couldn't help but smile when Jeff walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek and quietly walked out of the house and grabbed Shannon's paintball gun and walked up behind Shannon and just fired away and soon the outside were filled with Shannon's screams. Krista couldn't help but laugh at her husband and then at Shannon as he was screaming like a little girl. Kyndal just shook her head at Jeff and walked into the house and hugged her sister. As the girls watched Jeff and Shannon start to wrestle on the ground and soon Jeff had Shannon in a submission move and wasn't letting up even though Shannon was yelling at him to let go.

"So glad you are home honey how was the flight home?" Krista asked

"Long, and thankfully uneventful. Has Shannon been on his best behavior?" Kyndal asked knowing that her husband was usually up to no good.

"You know between Shannon, Shane and Jeff decided to start a paintball war and well you saw that what happened between Jeff and Shannon." Krista said as she watched Jeff finally let up on his hold and the two were now walking into the house.

"Nice submission move there honey." Krista told her husband and he just smiled away.

Kyndal was just happy to be back where she belonged and that was with Shannon and the rest of the family. That night the four cooked out and spent time with Arianna who had woken up and was wrapped up in her daddy's arms and she was having a bottle now. Krista looked over at her husband and just smiled and knew that her family was complete for the time being. Shannon spoke up and said that they were headed home and thanks for supper. Kyndal and Krista hugged before they left for the night.

Kyndal arrived home just behind Shannon and smiled when he helped her out of the truck and then into the house. Both were just happy to be with each other. Kyndal had been gone for nearly three weeks and it was tearing at Shannon's heart to be away from her like that , the most they had been gone from each other was maybe two weeks. They had been married for nearly 9 months now and very much in love with each other.

Shannon brought Kyndal close to him and held her to his chest drinking in her scent and loved how she felt in his arms. Shannon kissed her on the forehead as she sighed contently. Kyndal loved being this way with Shannon as it brought out his romantic side, the side that no one really saw of him but a few people.

"I love you Kyndal" Shannon said quietly

"I love you too Shannon. I am so glad to be back home." Kyndal told her husband as he laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad to have you home and in my arms." Shannon told her and no sooner than he said that Kyndal kissed him on the lips and licked his lips and he allowed entrance into his mouth both moaning on contact. "Hm" as he led them towards their bedroom. "Baby strip" as he watched her take off her shirt then her jeans and stood there in her bra and panties he watched as she slowly undid her bra and peeling it from her ample breast he couldn't wait to kiss her tattoo of his initials SBM done in cursive on the curve of her left breast. Kyndal hooked her thumbs into her panties and slowly took them down he wanted to kiss her other tattoo that read "Shannon" in cursive as well.

"You have me naked now what babe?" Kyndal asked with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. She couldn't help but smile when she watched Shannon strip down to nothing. Shannon walked over to Kyndal and kissed her on the lips and told her to lay back on their bed. Kyndal did as she was told and laid down on their bed then Shannon laid down on top of her and kissed her again.

"Hm I have missed your body weight against mine baby." Kyndal told him as he bent to kiss her tattoo then up to kiss her neck then on her lips.

"I have missed you too baby." Shannon mumbled against her lips as he gently moved her legs apart and rubbed her moist pussy before sliding into his wife.

Kyndal thrashed around on the bed as Shannon filled her completely up in one thrust, both moaning on contact, loving how each other felt. Kyndal found her voice first and whispered how huge he felt inside of her. Shannon whispered back that she felt nice wet, and very tight wrapped around him as he gently thrusted in and out of her making sweet love to her. As they started to melt and blend their bodies Shannon claimed Kyndal's lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"Oh yes baby so good fuck me good Shannon." Kyndal moaned as he started to move thrust in and out of of her at a harder and more fast paced bringing pure pleasure to both. Kyndal was crying out as he brought her waves of pleasure wrapping her leg around his waist as he picked up the pace and started to hammer into her. Both were crying out in pleasure as they reached their final climaxes.

"Hm you feel so good baby. I love you." Kyndal said as Shannon kissed her forehead before pulling out and rolling to his back and pulling her to his chest. Kyndal placed a kiss above his heart and snuggled into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and brought their blankets up and covered them and grabbed the remote to the ceiling fan and turned it on.

"You feel so good around me baby. I love you too. Try to rest." Shannon said and pressed another kiss to her forehead and held her as they both drifted off to sleep. In the back of Shannon's mind was how different Kyndal felt to him.

"Kyndal baby you felt different tonight than you did before you left." Shannon stated

"Shannon when we talked the other night and I told you that I wasn't feeling good. You suggested that I find a doctor and see what was going on. I did. I found something out." Kyndal said

"Yes I recall telling you to head to the doctor. Is everything okay honey?" Shannon asked as he started to rub her back.

"Yes everything is fine. You know how we have talked about adding to the family?" Kyndal asked

"Yes why honey?"

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant honey. I was pregnant before I left for my grandparents." Kyndal said as she rested her head on Shannon's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You're pregnant? We are having a baby?" Shannon asked

"I'm 8 weeks babe. I am only 8 weeks and I love this baby more than anything and you too." Kyndal told Shannon as she smiled up at him.

"I love you and the baby. I can't wait to hold out son or daughter in our arms." Shannon told Kyndal and kissed her on her forehead.

"In 7 months." Kyndal said as she snuggled into Shannon.

"I can't wait. Now how about we enjoy the bath you talked about." Shannon said. "How about we have a family BBQ tomorrow and announce it"

"Sounds like a good plan but for now I want to snuggle into my husband and get some sleep." Kyndal said and placed a kiss to Shannon's bare chest. "I love you baby."

"I love you too babe." Shannon said

The next day came quick for Kyndal and she couldn't help but smile as Shannon was sound asleep on his stomach after she got cleaned up and headed down to fix breakfast and she called everyone and invited them over for supper that afternoon. After calling everyone there was knock on the door and Kyndal walked over and opened it and couldn't help but laugh as it was Shane and Jeff both had their paintball guns in their hands. Kyndal shook her head at them and told them that Shannon was sound asleep upstairs and to be nice.

"We just want to wake him up and get him in on it as Matt is driving us up the wall and we need help." Jeff said as Shane handed over his paintball gun to Kyndal and walked up and woke Shannon up.

It wasn't long and all three were ready to go. The day passed and after shopping everyone was already gathered over at Shannon and Kyndal's. Krista and Kyndal were working on the food while the guys were all outside getting the grill fired up when Kyndal heard Shannon scream out.

"DAMN IT YOU ASS THAT HURT" Shannon screamed

"Ha Ha now you know how it feels you bitch you woke me up with a paintball to my stomach." Matt stated

"The boys are about to drive me insane." Krista said before stepping outside "Boys if you dare wake up my daughter I will take the paintball guns away am I clear?"

"Krista" Jeff whined and pouted

"Ha ha you got told you got told." Matt cheered.

It was a few minutes later that Jeff, Shannon and Shane looked at each other and aimed at Matt who looked like oh shit I'm in trouble and they started to fire away. Matt screamed and soon heard "Okay okay I give up." Matt screamed

Krista shook her head at the boys and walked back in and walked into the guest room on the main level and checked on her daughter who was still sleeping soundly. It wasn't long that everyone was sitting down to a family dinner. Shannon and Kyndal shared their good news and everyone was happy.

Over the next few months Kyndal was glowing in the pregnancy and she and Shannon couldn't wait to welcome a little boy into their family. Jeff and Matt helped Shannon get the nursery ready and they had the baby's name above the crib. Nickolas Jeffery Moore. It was also during the next few months that the boys had restarted the paintball wars and were constantly getting each other when they least expected it. Both Krista and Kyndal were sick of it and planned to put a stop to it soon. Kyndal and Shannon were over at Jeff and Krista's house while the boys were getting ready for another BBQ this time to celebrate Arianna turning one. Jeff and Shannon were out at the grill when out of no where Matt snuck up and started to fire away at the two who were now screaming at Matt.

"Damn it Matt ugh that hurt." Jeff said as the girls walked outside.

"Matt please just stop, I am could go into labor any day and I need my husband not hurt and around so no more paintball wars okay just stop it. That goes for you and Jeff as well Shannon." Kyndal stated as she sat down and Shannon walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

It was a few days later that Kyndal and Shannon were in the hospital delivering their little boy who was in perfect health. Nickolas Jeffery Moore was here and perfect. It was a few days later that everyone was gathered over at Kyndal and Shannon's to welcome the baby home. The boys were outside fooling around and Kyndal and Krista were sick of it as the paintball guns were laying inside the house. The girls looked at each other and knew what needed to be done. Krista with the help of Arianna picked up a gun and Krista made sure it was loaded and Kyndal did the same thing along with Shane and Matt's girlfriends, they snuck outside and all the boys had their backs turned looked at something on the computers they had no clue to what was about to happen.

"Now" Krista said quietly and all the girls started to fire away with the paintball guns and the boys were now screaming and turned around and reached for their guns but didn't realize that the girls had them all. Krista bent down and helped Arianna aim hers at daddy and shot Jeff straight in the chest.

"Boys this ends now no more paintball wars got it?" Kyndal asked as Shannon wrapped his arms around her, Jeff did the same with Krista with Arianna between them and both Matt and Shane had their girlfriends in their arms.

"Okay no more paintball wars you got us good." Jeff said

"You know Kris this was a good way to end it good plan." Kyndal stated

"Yeah but who knows how long it will last unless we lock them all up." Krista stated with a laugh.

Jeff looked at Shannon and they both agreed as they didn't need their wives mad at them for anything. Shane and Matt agreed as well. The girls had finally gotten one up on the boys and they intended to keep it that way.

Hope everyone loved the fun one shot. If you have been hit by a paintball yes it hurts like all hell...

Kinley Orton


End file.
